L'arnacoeur made in maraudeurs
by Lilieve01
Summary: Je m'appelle James Potter, et je suis briseur de couple professionnel, et je n'ai jamais échoué grâce à l'aide de mes deux complices Sirius et Remus. Notre mission, je crois que l'on aurait pas du l'accepter...
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui me voilà de retour! Toujours avec notre couple préféré James et Lily! Mais cette fois ci sans magie, et avec un peu beaucoup du scénatio du film l'Arnacoeur avec Romain Duris. Les persos sont à JK et le reste c'est de moi.**

**Lilieve01, contente d'être de retour pour vous faire le plus grand plaisir!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Votre mission si vous l'acceptez...<strong>

Je m'appelle James Potter, j'ai 24 ans et je suis briseur de couple professionnel. Ma mission? Sur demande d'un parent ou d'un proche, je brise les couples. Mais il y a deux conditions, je ne le fais uniquement que si le couple n'est pas marié et si la jeune femme est malheureuse. Il y a 3 catégories de femmes: celles qui sont heureuses, celles qui sont malheureuses mais qui vivent avec, et celles qui sont malheureuses mais qui ignorent ce dernier détail. C'est cette dernière catégorie de femme dont nous nous occupons.

Nous? Moi et mes 2 acolytes, Sirius mon meilleur ami spécialisé en camouflage, et Remus le crack en informatique, chose qui nous est indispensable pour nos missions.

Je n'ai jamais échoué. Tous les couples que nous avons séparé un jour, ne se sont jamais remis ensemble. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas encore très réputé et l'argent des fois se fait rare, surtout que les missions coûtent cher. Par exemple un jour nous avons du aller en Nouvelle Zélande et loué l'équipe de Rugby pour faire croire à la jeune femme que j'étais un All Black, elle les trouvaient tellement sexy.

J'ai quand même du aller deux fois à l'hôpital après un match, j'en ai encore mal rien que d'en parler.

Mais voilà, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Là je joue aux échecs avec Remus, même si je sais déjà à l'avance que je vais perdre...

-Eh les gars! On a une mission!

Sirius vient de rentrer tout essoufflé et ravi par cette nouvelle.

-Ah, les amis les affaires reprennent!

J'adore ces moments là où on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il nous attend, et où se pose des tonnes de questions. Comment la faire craquer? Combien de temps elle va tenir?

Sirius me donne le téléphone du bureau et je m'installe confortablement.

-A qui ais je l'honneur?

Une voix un peu rauque et assurée me répond:

-Je m'appelle Monsieur Evans, et je veux que vous fassiez rompre ma fille et mon futur gendre.

-Je vois Monsieur Evans, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Il va me falloir toutes les informations que vous pourrez me donner sur les goûts et les habitudes de votre fille ainsi que ceux de son futur époux...

-Je vous arrête Monsieur Potter. Je sais que c'est du domaine de l'impossible mais voyez vous le mariage se déroulera dans 9 jours...

-QUOI?

Je vous avoue que ce QUOI m'avait échappé. Jamais nous n'avions eu un délai aussi court!

-Monsieur Evans, vous rendez-vous compte que ce que vous demandez est quasiment impossible? Pourquoi vouloir faire appel à nous seulement maintenant?

-Et bien... J'ai surpris un appel téléphonique entre elle et sa meilleure amie Samantha, et Lily se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de s'engager. C'est là que j'ai compris que finalement elle ne se mariait pas par amour.

-Donc la future mariée s'appelle Lily Evans?

-Oui c'est bien cela, elle travaille au Musée de Londres comme guide.

Il disait cela avec tellement de fierté que j'étais presque heureux pour lui.

-Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, je suis prêt à donner l'argent qu'il faudra, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle épouse ce Diggory!

-Diggory vous dites? Comme Amos Diggory? Le milliardaire?

J'étais soufflé, n'importe qui aurait rêvé d'un mariage pareil avec sa fille, mais apparemment pas lui...

-Oui... Je vois que sa réputation l'a précédé. Bref, vous avez 9 jours, pas un de plus pour empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu Potter!

-Très bien, j'accepte de vous aider. Donnez moi l'adresse.

-Oh, ça ne se passe pas en Angleterre Monsieur Potter, mais en France, ma fille a toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas et elle organise dès demain son mariage sur place.

-Je vois, à quel hôtel est-elle descendue?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais du me douter que cette mission n'allait pas être de la tarte.

**PDV de Lily:**

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 24 ans, et je vais me marier dans 9 jours... J'ai du mal à y croire. Bon j'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout Amos et moi sommes ensemble depuis 2 ans... Mais quand il a mis un genou par-terre et que je l'ai vu... Il était si ému lors de sa demande, que je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Je soupire, je suis dans l'avion qui m'emmène en France, si j'avais su que j'allais me marier là-bas! C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise! Sam n'arrête pas de gigoter à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ait mal assis dans ses sièges!

-Sam, te plains pas on aurait pu être en seconde classe...

Je peux paraître gosse de riche, mais croyez moi, tout ce blingbling ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que j'épouse Amos en tout cas!

A ce moment-là un stewart passe à côté de nous, Sam ne peut détacher son regard de ses fesses, je la ramène sur terre en la frappant à l'épaule, lui décochant un petit cri.

-Lily! Aie!

-Tiens toi correctement! Je te signale que t'es vraiment pas discrète!

-Ce que tu peux être chiante depuis que tu es avec Amox...

-Il s'appelle Amos, ne fais pas exprès d'écorcher son prénom!

Elle m'énerve quand elle se comporte comme ça, elle déteste mon fiancé et il lui rend bien. Il la trouve trop « mauvais genre » selon ses propres mots.

-Je suppose que quand tu seras la future Madame Diggory tu n'auras plus le droit de fréquenter les filles de basse société comme moi!

-Ne dis pas de bétises! Tu es ma meilleure amie, ce mariage ne changera rien, si ce n'est mon nom de famille.

-Lily Diggory ça sonne pas bien en plus...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, je ne la referais pas.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et ne plus quitter vos sièges. Merci.

J'attache ma ceinture et je croise le regard tueur de Sam.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on pouvait quitter son siège!

J'hausse les épaules avec un air de dire « oups j'ai du oublier » et je la vois fulminer tout en attachant sa ceinture. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là malgré tout.

**PDV de James:**

Sirius revient après son passage dans l'allée. Je trouve que le look de stewart lui va comme un gant. Je me demande toujours où il trouve ses déguisements...

-Alors?

-Elle est avec une amie, ça risque de compliqué les choses...

Je pousse un soupir, comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça!

-Et à part ça? Elle ressemble à quoi?

-Bah je t'avoue qu'elle est pas trop mal mais les rousses c'est pas mon genre, alors que son amie, elle est vraiment b...

-Sirius! Concentre toi un peu. Elle est rousse, super comme si on avait pas 10 photos d'elle collé sur le mur du bureau, tu as entendu quoi?

-Rien, j'ai fais que passer dans l'allée et comme elle est côté hublot c'est pas évident...

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux, les mettant encore plus en bataille avant d'ajouter l'air défaitiste:

-Les gars, je dois avouer que cette mission commence mal, très mal même...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce premier chapitre? Dites moi tout en me laissant une review! Vous m'avez manqué les gens lol<strong>

Lilieve01


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, alors voilà le chapitre 1 vient d'être publié, j'attends vos impressions ^^, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié et j'en suis vraiment désolé! En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: En approche de la cible...<strong>

**PDV de Lily:**

Pfiou, qui aurait penser qu'organiser un mariage était si crevant... En même temps c'est Amos qui veut une grande cérémonie... Il en a les moyens c'est sur... Vous verriez ma chambre d'hôtel, je suis au Hilton à Paris et j'ai la suite de luxe rien que pour moi! Sam est dans une chambre plus petite au fond du couloir, ça me rassure de la savoir pas loin.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner, je vois le numéro de mon père s'afficher. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?

Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais mon père et moi on ne s'entend pas très bien... Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis que ma mère est morte quand j'avais 12 ans... Mon père ne s'en est jamais remis, et depuis que je suis avec Amos rien ne s'est arrangé...

Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour refusé sa demande, mais de quoi je me mêle?... Bon allez si je décroche pas je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il me veut...

-Allô? Ma puce? Tu es bien arrivée?

-Oui Papa, tout va bien, je suis arrivée entière, l'avion ne s'est pas crashé!

Il pousse un soupir sentant l'agacement dans ma voix.

-Chérie écoute, la France n'est pas un pays très sûr ces temps-ci...

-Papa, je suis pas au Pakistan non plus...

-Je sais, ma chérie, mais je serais quand même plus rassuré si tu avais un garde du corps...

Un quoi?

-Papa, c'est totalement ridicule! Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps!

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui ait réglé ses frais, il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs...

-Quoi? Attends papa, c'est quoi ce plan foireux là?

Mais il avait raccroché, au moment où j'allais le rappeler, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Sur le qui-vive, je m'approche et j'ouvre d'un seul coup.

Un homme en costume cravate m'attendait sur le pas de ma porte. Grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille comme c'est pas permis, des yeux marrons noisette derrière des lunettes rondes et un sourire ravageur.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Evans je présume?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce clown! Je me mis à rire devant son nez, et je vis avec plaisir son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Vous allez... pas me faire croire... que vous êtes... mon garde du corps...

J'en avais mal aux côtes tant je riais. Lui se reprit et mis ses mains dans le dos.

-J'en ai bien peur miss. Puis-je entrer?

Je me repris bien vite et lui bloquait le passage.

-Hors de question, je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi!

-Votre père pense à votre sécurité, il savait que vous diriez non.

Mon père aurait dû être devin... Bien sur que j'aurais dit non, et je n'ai toujours pas dit oui.

-Écoutez Lily, je peux vous appelez Lily?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre non il enchaina:

-Je ne suis là que pendant 8 jours, le jour de votre mariage, tout sera fini...

Ah bah vraiment, à croire que l'on me met la corde au cou. Il me regarde avec insistance, il est vraiment bizarre ce type...

-Très bien, mais hors de question que vous dormiez dans la même chambre que moi!

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ma chambre est celle qui communique avec la vôtre, au moindre soucis, vous n'avez qu'à crier!

-Je m'en souviendrais merci.

Et je lui claque la porte au nez! Non mais!

Bon allez, il ne faut plus penser à ça, j'ai des courses à faire moi. Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers ma porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma déception lorsque je vis qu'il n'avait pas bouger.

-Il y a un problème?

-Non Lily, je dois vous accompagner partout où vous allez. Vous allez faire des courses pour le mariage je présume?

Élémentaire mon cher Watson... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il me laisserait tranquille?

-Bien allons-y. Je prends ma voiture, vous vous débrouillez...

-J'ai ordres de vous mener où vous voulez.

-Ah! En fait vous êtes chauffeur à la base! Je me disais aussi...

Et pan dans les dents mister muscle!

-Non, je suis bien garde du corps, mais c'est plus simple si je conduis, je peux avoir les yeux partout afin de mieux vous protégez.

-Mouais si vous le dîtes...

J'avais envie d'être exécrable avec lui, et j'avoue que de le voir contracté la mâchoire me faisait sourire. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et lui annonça: -Chez Adèle s'il vous plait.

-Je m'appelle James Potter au fait, si ça vous intéresse...

Je ne répondis pas, je trouvais que c'était un très joli prénom mais n'ajouta rien tout en montant à l'arrière de la voiture, et c'est furieux qu'il prit la direction de Chez Adèle, la boutique de robe de mariée la plus connue de France. Je sens qu'on allait bien se marrer.

**PDV de James:**

MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE! Mais quelle! RAAAAh, j'ai envie de laisser partir ma rage, mais je ne veux pas que le plan foire. Quelle idée magnifique Sirius avait eu... Un garde du corps!

Cette jeune fille a besoin d'une belle leçon... Je pense que je vais mettre le plan avec Remus à exécution... Ça lui fera les pieds!

Là elle est en train de voir pour sa robe, et je m'ennuie dans la voiture, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms à Sirius pour savoir où il en est sur les recherches concernant ses goûts. La réponse arrive immédiatement, je fus surpris puis mort de rire par ce qu'il avait découvert.

Alors comme ça Lily Evans adore Twilight, elle est fan de Mika et elle mange du boursin au petit déjeuner...

Je renvoie un sms à Sirius pour lui demander si il ne se fichait pas de moi, et apparemment à part son cv, on avait rien d'autres, apparemment pendant un an elle s'était volatilisé et même son père ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ce temps.

Tiens donc, miss Evans aurait des petits secrets cachés?

En tout cas, j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer à quel point cette fille n'allait pas être une paire de manche...

J'attends depuis 30 minutes maintenant, et elle n'est toujours pas sortie... Soudain, un doute me prend... Je rentre dans la boutique et là, personne! Je me retiens de frapper la table du poing, elle s'est tirée sans que je m'en aperçoive!

Je vais à la rencontre d'une vendeuse et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu une femme rousse par hasard?

-Miss Evans? Si, elle est partie il y a bien 15 minutes maintenant. Elle a vite trouvé son coup de cœur...

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et sort dans la rue en trombe. J'avais peut-être une chance de la rattraper en voiture. Mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être! Bon sang James tu crains!

Mon téléphone sonne. Remus.

-Dis moi que tu sais où elle est!

-Oui, les caméras de surveillance du tunnel l'ont vues prendre un taxi, comme j'ai vu qu'elle était seule j'en ai déduis qu'elle t'avait faussé compagnie...

-Merci Remus, tu peux me dire dans quelle direction ils sont partis?

-Bien sur, je te guiderais.

Je louais Remus et son don pour l'informatique et le pistage. A nous deux Evans!

**PDV de Lily:**

J'étais sur un petit nuage... Oh j'avais trouvé la robe parfaite, mais j'étais encore plus heureuse d'avoir réussi à partir sans que ce garde du corps de pacotille me suive. Je suis trop douée. Le taxi m'emmène jusqu'au restaurant où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Sam, c'était le restaurant qui s'occuperait du repas de mariage, une pierre deux coups. Je mourrais de faim!

Soudain, mon taxi pilla m'envoyant presque dans le siège conducteur. Une voiture venait de nous couper la route, et je fus estomaquée de voir que c'était celle de Potter!

Il sortit de sa voiture en grandes enjambées, ouvrit ma portière, expliqua au taxi qu'on aurait plus besoin de lui avec une voix si tranchante que le chauffeur ne demanda même pas son argent. Il m'agrippa par le bras et me fit sortir du taxi, sans se soucier de mes cris d'indignation!

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prends?

-Il me prend, Mademoiselle Evans que vous vous foutez un peu trop de moi! Et que j'en ai marre de passer pour l'imbécile de service! Alors vous allez monter dans la voiture sans faire d'histoires!Ou croyez moi ça va chauffer!

Il avait oublié le Lily apparemment... J'avoue que j'ai pas été très cool avec lui, mais ça je ne lui dirais jamais! Je pris mon sac à main sans dire un mot et monta à l'arrière de son véhicule.

Il s'installa au volant et m'emmena au restaurant comme prévu... Mais, comment a t'il su où j'allais? Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il me répondit:

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, alors finis les conneries...

Je fis mine de bouder, décidément cet homme là était un drôle de numéro...

Il mit la radio et on entendit Mika avec Grace Kelly qui passait, je me mis à fredonner, toujours les bras croisés. Soudain, j'entendis un cri déchiré les notes de musique. J'eus un sursaut avant de me rendre compte que c'était lui qui chantait en essayant d'imiter mon chanteur préféré. Je fis beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas rire à ce spectacle. Mais avant que la chanson soit finie, nous arrivions au "Trois Gros".

-Je suppose que vous vous joindrez à nous pour le repas Potter?

-Non, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus miss Evans. Je mangerais au kebab là-bas.

Bien, je me réjouissait de cette initiative de sa part. Et sans plus attendre j'allais voir Sam qui attendait depuis un moment vu qu'elle avait déjà commencé à manger.

Je soupire et m'assois en face d'elle, elle remarqua enfin ma présence.

-Enfin! Mais Lily où étais-tu passée? Je m'inquiètais!

-Tu t'inquiètais à quel moment? Au foie gras?

Elle baissa les yeux, mais je lui souris, je ne lui en voulait même pas, après tout j'étais vraiment en retard.

-Tu n'avais absolument aucun soucis à te faire, car mon père a eu la bonne idée de me coller un garde du corps...

Elle releva les yeux, et vu la brillance de ceux-ci ce n'était pas innocent.

-Je suis sure qu'il est canon! Avoue que t'as pensé à te le faire!

-Tu rigoles! Déjà je te signale que si tu manges ici c'est parce que je vais me marier! Et qu'ensuite il est tellement insupportable avec ses grands air que ce ne serait pas possible d'imaginer quoique ce soit!

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais je me doutais que le sujet n'étais pas vraiment clos. Je pousse un soupir tandis que je commande le vin, 8 jours, qu'est-ce que ça va être long!

* * *

><p>Dites moi tout alors! Ca vous a plut? Des reviews svp ça fait toujours plaisir!<p>

Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer les autres fics ^^ en particulier bienvenue au camping une erreur peut être fatale et princesse et paysan histoire impossible ^^.

Lilieve01 qui attend vos reviews avec impatience!


	3. Chapter 3

Et me revoilà, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, peu nombreuses mais ça fait chaud au coeur! Sans plus de cérémonies, voici la suite!

Bonne lecture.

Lilieve01

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Ca s'en va et ça revient...<strong>

**PDV de Lily:**

RAAAAh, mais qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve! On peut plus être tranquille ici! Je voulais être à Paris pour pouvoir organiser mon mariage tranquillement avec ma meilleure amie, et je me retrouve avec... LUI! AAAAh!

J'ai passé une journée totalement pourrie! Cet hôtel n'est pas digne de ses 4 étoiles! Je vous explique la nuit dernière, sans raison ma climatisation s'est mis en route. Sur ce, j'appelle la réception qui m'envoie un réparateur.

Ce soit disant réparateur, pas trop moche, a débranché le mauvais câble et je me suis retrouvée sous l'eau que dégageait mon système incendie! Trempée et gelée, j'allais aller voir Sam mais en ouvrant la porte, mon garde du corps était là!

-Il y a un problème?

A croire que je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il le sache!

Le réparateur qui ne savait plus où se mettre lui répondit que non, alors que ma moquette était devenu un parquet flottant.

Et Potter ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Il fait pas un peu froid ici?

C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis en nuisette devant lui. J'attrape un peignoir sans rien dire et m'engage dans le couloir sans le regarder.

-Lily, attendez!

Je me retourne de mauvaise grâce, je n'avais aucune envie de parler. Et encore moins à lui!

-Ecoutez, si vous voulez je vous laisse ma chambre.

Où est l'arnaque?

-Il n'y a pas de pièges, je m'assure de votre sécurité.

-Bien sur! Vous serez plus à même de me protéger dans votre lit c'est ça? Mais vous me prenez pour qui?

Il me sourit avec un air arrogant, celui que je déteste le plus au monde.

-Je vous laisse mon lit, et j'irais dormir sur le canapé.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons me laissant grelottante dans le couloir.

Puisque apparemment je n'avais pas le choix... Je lève les yeux au ciel lui emboitant le pas.

-Tenez, je vous laisse ma couette et...

Au moment où il prit la couverture, un dvd tomba par terre qu'il s'empressa de ramasser, presque honteux. Alors comme ça monsieur avec ses petits secrets. C'est alors que je reconnus la jaquette.

-Twilight?

Pas étonnant qu'il soit gêné, un homme n'avouerait jamais qu'il a regardé ce film sans sa petite amie.

-Euh oui...

Il y eut un silence gêné, mais je trouvais ça plutôt cool en fait.

-Soyez pas gêné, pour tout vous dire c'est un de mes films préférés!

-Vraiment?

Il avait l'air surpris. Autant que moi à son sujet.

-Je vous voyait plus film du genre Woody Allen et films d'auteur...

Je m'approche de lui pour lui prendre le dvd des mains, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point nous étions proche.

-Et moi je vous voyais plutôt dans les films d'action, style James Bond...

Il me sourit tandis que je mettais le dvd dans le lecteur. Je me tourne vers lui, ne sachant pas si il voulait le regarder aussi.

-Ca vous dit qu'on se le regarde?

Il hocha la tête pour approuver.

-Oui je ne suis pas fatigué alors allons-y.

Je m'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui et le film commença.

Lorsqu'arriva la scène où Bella lui dit qu'elle sait qui il est, je retins un baillement. Que mon super garde du corps ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à préparer, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

Je ne pu qu'approuver sa sagesse. J'ai vraiment dit ça moi?

Je me glisse dans le lit et le regarde s'allonger sur le canapé, laissant ses lunettes sur la table basse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que Sam avait raison, il était vraiment beau!

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt, pensant que demain, j'aurais encore pas mal de choses à faire...

A un moment de la nuit, je ne pu m'empêcher de me réveillée persuadée que quelqu'un m'observait. Je regarde par dessus mon oreiller et ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

James était là en train de me regarder. Dès qu'il vit que je l'avais vu il se recula.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveillé...

Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mais enfin, allez dormir, personne ne viendra m'attaquer ici, repos soldat.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris, me sourit et alla se recoucher. Je ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée une seconde fois.

PDV de James:

Elle est tout simplement à croquer dans sa nuisette. J'ai adoré son regard quand elle a prit son peignoir quand elle a réalisé.

Le coup de la climatisation a marché à la perfection, voir Sirius en réparateur roumain était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Et lorsqu'il a activé le système anti incendie, j'étais avec Remus dans une autre pièce devant l'écran de surveillance, et c'était tout simplement hilarant.

J'avais quand même un peu pitié d'elle, normalement j'aurais du lui laisser le canapé, mais je ne suis pas un salaud, et elle doit s'attacher à moi au point d'en oublier son fiancé.

Le coup du dvd c'était une idée de Sirius, et j'avoue qu'elle était bonne pour une fois. Je l'avais bien sur déjà vu, mais pour moi c'était un terrible film à l'eau de rose, pas étonnant que les filles adorent ça. Alors le revoir... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait bailler pour en finir avec ce film de filles!

Et quand elle s'est endormie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était paisible, et je n'ai pas été déçu! Par contre, quand elle s'est réveillée j'ai cru que ma dernière heure avait sonnée!

Là je profite qu'elle se soit rendormie pour aller voir Remus dans la pièce secrète d'a côté.

-Alors?

-Et bien, rien, elle dort, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Remus et son sourire de monsieur je sais tout.

-Oui bon, je voulais voir si elle allait pas tomber du lit...

Bon, je suis un très mauvais menteur.

-Et bien James, tu prends ton rôle vraiment très à coeur...

Vas y fiche de toi de moi...

-Demain, tu penses qu'elle sera plus coopérative?

Je l'espèrais vraiment, après ce soir, nous avions en quelque sorte fais la paix. C'est ce que je croyais en tout cas.

PDV de Lily:

PLUS VITE! Je cours comme une tarée pour pouvoir le semer. Oui bon je sais, ça fait déjà 2 fois en 2 jours, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me balader tranquille! Mince, un cul de sac! Je tourne la tête à droite, miracle, un petit passage!

Bon je sais ça fait un peu puérile de courir, mais c'est lui qui a les clés de la voiture alors... J'en peux plus j'ai un point de côté. Je fais une pause.

J'aime faire un jogging chaque matin depuis que j'ai découvert à quel point ça faisait du bien. Mais j'aime le faire seule! Et bien sur monsieur le garde du corps n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir venir avec moi!

D'ailleurs, avant de m'enfuir je lui ai dit que quand on mangeait du boursin au petit déjeuner, il ne fallait pas oublier de se brosser les dents! Ca se voit qu'il est célibataire, sinon sa copine lui aurait déjà fait remarquer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, toujours pliée en deux par mon point de côté. Soudain, j'entends des pas, et je le vois sur ma droite. Aie, si il tourne la tête, je suis fichue.

Mais non, il rebrousse chemin! Ah ah! J'ai gagné!

Soudain je sens une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, je me débat comme une folle, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Je n'ai rien de valeur sur moi, pourquoi on voudrait me détrousser?

J'arrive enfin à me dégager de sa poigne et j'en profite pour hurler à plein poumons. Alors que mon agresseur masqué me gifle, et que je tombe à terre James arrive et saute sur lui.

Je me relève, prête à m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir à l'oeuvre. Il flanque une raclée à l'autre! Wow, on se croirait dans un film d'action. Le voleur s'enfuit et James le poursuit, les laissant hors de ma vue. Je vais attendre ici histoire de retrouver mon sang froid...

PDV de James:

Oh la vache! La gifle qu'il lui a donné! Je suis étonné qu'elle se soit relevée si vite. Notre plan a parfaitement marché!

Sirius s'arrête et enlève son masque. Il est tout essouflé.

-La vache! Tu m'as pas loupé!

-Fallait l'épater la jeune miss Evans! Désolé vraiment.

J'allais repartir lorsque Sirius m'appella.

-T'as rien oublié?

Je fis une grimace, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

-D'accord, mais évite le nez s'il te...

BAM! Et un crochet du droit dans le pif! Je sens le sang couler. Merci Sirius!

Quand j'avais vu la miss Evans qui tentait d'échapper à ma surveillance ce matin, je me suis dit qu'une petite frayeur ne lui ferait pas de mal, peut être qu'elle arrêtera de s'enfuir après ça!

Le coup du jogging je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, et elle avait été impertinente sur mon haleine! Qu'elle idée de manger du boursin au petit déjeuner aussi!

Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, mais elle est forte. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir paniquée, elle n'a pas pris ses jambes à son cou.

La voilà justement. Elle a l'air inquiète pour moi, le plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

-Vous êtes blessé!

Je touche mon nez faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Ah oui, en effet. Mais ça va ce n'est rien. Et vous ça va?

-J'ai un peu mal à la joue mais tout va bien. Merci en tout cas.

-De rien, c'est mon travail.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

-Ca vous dirait qu'on aille courir ensemble?

Je du réprimer un sourire de victoire. Je lui fais signe que je lui emboite le pas et nous voilà partis.

-Alors James, parlez moi un peu de vous.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question.

-Que voulez vous savoir?

-Et bien, je sais que vous aimez Twilight et le boursin.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Mais je ne sais pas, parlez moi de votre famille. Ca ne doit pas être évident de voir vos proches avec ce métier.

-Et bien, mes parents sont mort et je suis fils unique alors...

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis la vérité?

-Ah je suis vraiment désolée pour vos parents... Moi j'ai une soeur Pétunia, elle a deux ans de plus que moi. Et mon père, mais vous le connaissez déjà.

-Oui, il m'a un peu parlé de vous et il m'a dit qu'avec votre soeur ce n'était pas vraiment une super entente.

Elle ria, dieu qu'elle avait un beau rire.

-Vous pouvez dire qu'on se déteste plutôt. Mais oui, apparemment elle a toujours été jalouse de moi et depuis que je suis avec Amos c'est encore pire.

-Comment ça?

J'étais vraiment curieux même si je commençais à fatiguer en courant et en parlant en même temps. D'ailleurs ce fut elle qui stoppa devant un magnifique panorama sur la tour Eiffel.

-Et bien, à la base, Amos a rencontré Pétunia à une fête donnée par des amis communs. Pétunia est tombée sous son charme et lui était intéressé mais sans plus. Et le jour où Pétunia l'a emmené à la maison, j'étais là exceptionnellement je ne travaillais pas. Je suis guide au musée du Moldu de Londres au passage, mais ça vous devez déjà le savoir je suppose.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire, pour la laisser continuer.

-Et quand Amos m'a vu ça a été le coup de foudre. Il a expliqué à ma soeur qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à sortir avec elle puisqu'il était tombé amoureux de moi.

-Je comprends pourquoi votre soeur était furax.

-Et je me suis vraiment sentie mal pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'au début je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais il a continué d'insister jusqu'à ce que je craque...

-Et vous avez craqué.

Elle me sourit, je sentais qu'elle était sincère.

-Et maintenant on va se marier. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Vous vous êtes déjà marié?

-Grand Dieu non!

Elle fut surprise de mon expression.

-Je veux dire par là, j'ai tout le temps devant moi, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne donc...

-Ah, vous croyez en l'âme soeur!

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de moquerie.

-Vous vous n'y croyez pas?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Non, je pense qu'il y a plusieurs personnes qui nous correspondent. Sinon personne ne se marierait.

-Oui mais il y a toujours une personne avec qui ça se passe mieux, avec qui on se sent bien peu importe les circonstances.

Elle me regarda un peu interloquée et ajouta en souriant:

-Je suis étonnée qu'une femme ne soit pas déjà tombée amoureuse de vous.

-Ah si c'est déjà arrivé, malheureusement moi je ne l'étais pas. Mais sinon elles sont toutes folle de moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je crois avoir entendu "crétin arrogant" sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle était repartie en courant.

La journée s'annonce bien...

* * *

><p>Alors? Un petit rapprochement mais vous inquiètez pas ce n'est pas fini! Reviewer moi!<p>

Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer les autres fics ^^ en particulier bienvenue au camping une erreur peut être fatale et princesse et paysan histoire impossible ^^.

Lilieve01 qui attend vos reviews avec impatience!


End file.
